fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Canas
Canas (カナス Kanasu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a man on a quest to gain knowledge. Canas is a passionate scholar who has a tendency to read on the battlefield and unintentionally neglect the people he cares for, as pointed out by Nino in their supports. In Canas' supports with Pent, it is revealed that knowledge of the ancient magics has been passed down in his family for generations. He has three brothers, but all of them were taken by the forces of darkness. The elder magic Canas uses, like his brothers before him, is based on the forces of darkness and to use this magic, one must invite the dark forces within him. It is tempting to submit to the darkness, which is why Canas' brothers merely subsist. Canas is afraid of suffering the same fate of his brothers, but as he puts it: "However, I must see the other side. My curiosity pushes me ever deeper. It will be my undoing." His curiosity knows no bounds, which leads to a rather interesting conversation with Renault about whether morphs have souls or not. This conversation also uncovers a bit of Renault's mysterious past. However a practitioner of elder magic, Canas often compliments Anima magic, the magic of nature, which he considers aesthetically rich, even expressing deep admiration for Pent in their support conversation. He is the father of Hugh and son of Niime, characters from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, and possibly Nino's uncle by marriage, as his wife's deceased sister Iris bears the same name as Nino's mother. It is revealed that he died along side his wife while trying to stop a snowstorm before the events of Binding Blade. Canas is the only recruitable Shaman, and potentially Druid, in the game. He can be recruited during Chapter 16x in Eliwood's Story or Chapter 17x in Hector's Story by visiting a home in the Port of Badon. Upon learning that the heroes want to reach the Dread Isle, he offers his services since he also wants to go there. In Game Description: A scholar, and a novice student of ancient magics. Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |45% |40% |35% |25% |25% |45% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *Pent *Nino *Renault *Bartre *Vaida Overall Canas joins a bit later than Erk and Lucius, but he is one of two recruitable characters capable of using Dark Magic, the other being Athos, who joins during the final chapter. Regardless, his stats will usually be rather average, though he is a bit bulkier than other magic units; however, he has a lot of room for his stats to go higher, making him a good candidate for Afa's Drops, allowing him to have a better chance at gaining better stats. His speed, in any case, can become problematic when combined with the high weight of Tomes in Rekka no Ken. However, once he starts gaining levels, the effects of Nosferatu and Luna can become very useful in taking down Mages, bulky units like Generals, and bosses with high resistance like Sonia and Limstella. Quotes Note: It is not fully understood what causes this alternate quote to trigger. It appears to be activated after a certain number is reached in the play-through count recorded by the game, but it is not fully researched. Possible Endings Canas - Seeker of Wisdom Canas returned to his family in Ilia. Some years later, he and his wife died trying to stop a snowstorm. His child was raised by his old mother. Etymology This may be a reach, but the name 'Canas' may be a transliteration of the Scottish name 'Knox,' which means 'round hill.' In medieval Scottish, the 'k' and the 'n' of the name Knox would both be pronounced as distinct phonemes k and n. Knoll's name also means 'small hill.' Additionally, 'canas' in the Spanish language mean 'grey hairs' or 'white hairs', and in Latin, 'canas' means 'bright', suggesting the ancient source of his power and a reference to his scholarliness. Trivia *On the level Living Legend, Canas will remark about finding artifacts in the desert. He also mentions the great amount of magic wielders in the desert. *Canas is quite similar to Etzel; they are both users of dark magic, they both wear monocles, and they both appear in a somewhat late gaiden chapter. *Although Canas uses Dark magic, his affinity is Anima. This alludes to his quest for knowledge, not power. *Canas's personality seems to have drastically changed at some point, as Niime describes him in a support with Hugh as being similar to his son, "trying to be bad, but he can't deny his good heart". It is unknown if she was referring to him as an adult, or him as a younger man, however. Perhaps she simply meant that Hugh is trying to be bad, but that he cannot help resembling Canas instead. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 7 Canas Portrait.png|Canas' Portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Canas as a Shaman.JPG|Canas as a Shaman. File:Canas.png|Canas as a Druid. Druidania.png|Druid Canas against an enemy Druid.|link=http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Canas?file=Druidania.png&cb=1907 Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters